rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/Heller Again
Hey beutiful people, Firstly, I really missed this wiki. College is all consuming, but worth it in the end, I suppose. I have actually been reading most of the blogs and discussions in the forum when I am procrasincating, (like now). It appears many of you are doing well, (or I hope you are). If you aren't, keep your head up! The sun always comes after the rain :). Secondly, my purpose for typing this blog expands beyond the usual greetings. I wanted to use this time to ask you guys to reflect on the history of RWBY. Volume 4, afterall, feels like a new beginning of sorts for the series. Personally, it looks and seems like an entirely new show. Or rather, it's becoming the show many of us thought it was going to be, back before the premiere of the first episode of volume 1. So I ask you, what brought you into RWBY? What made you stay? I know there were many issues about the writing, so what do you think the earlier volumes did well? Feel free to name any and everything. You don't even have to comment. As I mentioned, this is a reflection of RWBY in its earlier stages, and your feelings. Personally, Monty's previous work,--Dead Fantasy-- lead me to RWBY. I wanted to see more phenomenal animated fights, and after searching on YouTube, I found the Red Trailer. The White trailer hadn't premiered yet, but best believe my interest had been entirely captured. I made my way over here (back then this place was very...errr small), became a member and never looked back. I stayed because I wanted to see this series grow into the enormous potential it has. I never had the privilege of watching the birth of a new story until RWBY, so I feel it is my duty to see this show through until the end. Things I believe the show did well was be creative. The world is marvelous, the characters are lovable, the battles were great, and the art desgins simply gorgeous. Most impotantly, the story was interesting. There was something much deeper than "4 girls go to a school to learn how to fight monsters". There were bigger things happening, and all the while, the plot thickened. The writers may not have executed certain character tales effectively, but the set up was there. Now, they are beginning to expound upon what they have. I cannot wait to see what becomes of this precious gem. Anywho, those are my thoughts. i am thankful for a show like RWBY. Thankful that out of it was born a mostly cool fandom. Thankful for this wiki. Thankful that it was a breathe of fresh air. Thankful it spurred my interest in animation and the structure of story telling. Thankful that it is another reason for someone to smile. Thankful that Monty realized his dream before passing. Thankful that this show is joy for many people. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts